


Kinky

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I believe this is what the kids call 'porn without plot', Kinky, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder asks Scully about what type of sex dreams she used to have before they got together. MSR. Tumblr Prompt.





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> 71 - What was your kinkiest wet dream?
> 
> msr / s7 / smut
> 
> Also, I clearly have no concept of how to do a fucking drabble because when I try they're never short XD lololol

The question comes so out of the blue, she's certain she must've misheard him. "I beg your pardon?" she prompts from the opposite side of his couch.

"What was your kinkiest sex dream?" he repeats, confirming that she had, in fact, heard him right the first time.

It takes her by surprise so much that she can't conceal her laugh. He's been watching the Knicks game on TV while she read a journal. She had her reading glasses on, hair half in a bun and half falling out, with a mismatched pjyama set on - in her opinion, not her sexiest look. None of the circumstances leading up to this moment helped her understand how his mind wandered to that train of thought.

Instead of calling him on that though, she asked, "Why do you say _was?_ Do you think you've fucked the dreams out of me?" she teased, pivoting on her butt so she could put her feet in his lap and tease him. She knew how much he liked hearing any sort of profanity coming from her and, based on that question alone, she had a strong feeling they'd be on the bed in no time and she wanted a little bit of foreplay before then.

"I mean," he emphasized, grabbing her socked feet and giving her a mock-massage. "What was the kinkiest thing you thought about us doing before we got together?" They'd openly admitted they thought about being intimate long before they ever were, and they'd also more than experiemented in the bedroom since they started having sex. He'd just never combined those two things.

"Hmm," she pondered, letting the journal fall, quickly forgotten, onto her breasts as the foot not in his hand teasingly rubbed against his dick. "What counts as kinky?" she asked.

She saw his hips imperceptably squirm against the seat as he grinned at her. "Depends on what you consider vanilla."

She let out a little huff of laughter at his terminology as he moved to her other foot. She knew. Immediately without having to think. And he knew that. "Are you blushing?" he asked with an amused lilt. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to judge me," she laughed, covering her face with her hands.

She didn't see him stop, but she felt him let go of her feet as his body slid out from under them. She was about to look when she felt his hands grab the underneaths of her knees and spread her legs, followed by him laying his weight on her and tugging her hands away.

She felt a gush of arousal dampen the fabric of her silk shorts as his burdgeoning erection pressed against her adductor tendon and as she looked up at his loving, sultry face staring down at her from only a few inches away. "You know I would never judge you," he murmured, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

She decided to tease him a bit before being honest, so she rolled her hips upwards, feeling him harden even more against her, as she rasped, "Do you really wanna know?"

"You have no idea," he groaned as he pressed his groin into her, rocking his hips in slow circular motions.

"I've always gotten so _wet_ at the thought of-" then she interrupted herself by ducking her head to the side, playing coy, but in all actuality having a hard time getting it out without laughing.

"What?" he murmured into her hair, anticipation clearly the killer of man.

She pulled back so she could look straight into his eyes, "I've always wanted to fuck you while Skinner's watching."

His hips stopped rocking as he pulled back to look at her. His face took on an expression of masked, pained concerned. So evidently he wanted to support her, but the thought obviously turned him off. "Uh-why?" he asked, his tone almost sounding like a punished child.

That did it over for her and she burst out laughing, her whole body rocking against his as he let out an audible sigh of relief. "That was mean, Scully," he chuckled.

"Would you have indulged me, though?" she asked through giggles before lowering her voice to something husky and deep. "Oh, you like that, Walter? You like watching Mulder's thick cock plunging inside me?"

She felt Mulder twitch against her leg as his laughter died down. "Scully, I think he'd come on the spot if he heard you say that. May I add, I personally very much enjoyed the latter part of your example," he teased, lowering his mouth to nip at her neck. "But really," he asked between gentle bites. "What was it?"

"Um," she started, equal parts distracted by his mouth's minstrations and her shyness at admitting it to him. He must've sensed her hesitation because he leaned back up and brushed some of her hair out of her face tenderly. "I'm serious, Scully. There's nothing you could ever say to me that would ever make me think any less of you."

"It's just-" she paused, finding her words. "I want to preface this with it's a _sexual_ thing, not an inclination to any power dynamics I think should actually be implemented in our office or romantic relationship."

She saw him smile at her saying 'romantic relationship' but he quickly nodded to assuage her worry and prompted her to continue. Clearing her throat, she confidently stated, "I always had this fantasy that one day at work, you'd corner me in the office before dragging me over to your chair and bending me over your lap and, um, _spanking me."_ The last two words were said in a rushed jumble even though she knew he was more than interested in her admittion, if his gentle humping was any inclination.

"You don't actually mean dragging do you?" he groaned while clarifying, of course taking issue with the possibility of actually harming her.

"N- _ah-"_ she paused to gasp as he re-oriented his hips and thrust against her clit.

"What was that, Scully?" he teased as he ground even harder against her, making her eyes clamp shut as her legs wrapped around him.

"N-no," she gasped. "More like, you grab my arm and tell mmmpf-" she cut herself off again by biting her lip as he found a steady rhythm with his hips. There were at least three layers between them, but as their relationship progressed, she was quickly realizing Mulder would never accept anything as an obstacle between him and making her come.

"Tell you what, Scully?" he asked in what he was probably hoping to be a stern voice, but was too labored not to give way to his own desire.

"You tell me what to do," she rushed, unrelenting in her own undulations against him. Picking up on what her fantasy was hinting at about her, he raised up for a moment, only to grab her wrists and pin them on either side of the couch. "Oh god," she whined, her brow furrowing.

"Like what?" he asked, clearly getting into it himself.

"You tell me to bend over, because I've been-"

"A bad girl?" Mulder growled in her ear, thrusting against her once and cruelly pumping hard, but retracting before she had a chance to catch up to the orgasm looming ahead of her.

"Mhm," she whimpered, rolling her head against the leather of the couch.

"Then what?" he asked, bringing her wrists together and pinning them together above her head with his much larger hand. She wasn't sure what he was doing with the other one until she heard him undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Then I bend over you, but you grab me and put me how you want me," she stops for a moment as she watches Mulder take himself out of his pants and start stroking himself. "And when I'm on you, I can feel that you're hard again-against me. That this turns you on too."

She actually cries out when he thrusts against her again. It feels so much different than it did a minute ago. Now she can feel him hot and pulsating against her, the only barrier now a thin piece of silk. "You like me dominating you?" he asked, realigning himself so that his next thrust hit her right where she needed.

"Yes!" she moaned shamelessly, not caring that she was a few seconds away from begging or the fact her glasses were fogging up on her face.

"Then do I grab your hands and pin them to the small of your back with one hand as I rip your skirt up over your ass with the other? Exposing you to me, and how much you fucking love this?" he growled, now using his free hand to roughly undo the buttons of her pyjama shirt, almost ripping them off in his desperation to expose her breasts.

" _FuckyespleaseMulder,"_ she cried, gutterally moaning when his mouth latched to her breast. "Then you spank me, hard," she continued in a breathless, high-piched imitation of her voice.

It felt like a whirlwind and probably took him all of ten seconds. He ripped himself off her and sat forward on the couch, grabbing her by the bisceps and hoisting her forward so that she fell over his bent knees. She could feel his erection hard as steel against her exposed midrift as he ripped her shorts down her legs and discarded them onto the floor. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the small of her back where her tattoo was so that her breasts were pushed forward onto her legs.

She didn't know if she'd ever been so aroused.

"Please, Mulder," she asked with labored breath as she squirmed on him.

"I don't know, Scully," he chastized in the voice of her fantasies. "You've been a bad girl." Then, in empahsis, she felt his hand slap down on her ass hard. She felt a stinging while her moan reverberated around the room following the sharp sound of skin against skin.

Quickly after, she felt his hand reach down and cup her ass, soothingly rubbing the area he just hit before leaning his mouth to her ear. "Was that okay, Scully?" he asked for clarification. Even in the heat of the moment he couldn't bear to do anything that might hurt her while still being eager to please.

"Harder," she whispered roughly, arching her back, and subsequently shoving her ass furthur into his hand.

He let go of her ass and raked his fingers through her hair so he could pull it from the base without hurting her. He turned her head to face him so he could roughly kiss her, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Then, in a daring move being his tongue was literally in between her teeth, he slapped her harder. She broke away and moaned loudly into his mouth. Mulder chuckled before slapping his hand down again, this time on her other cheek.

Her ass felt like it was on fire, but it only fueled her arousal. "Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated to herself like a mantra as she rocked her body back and forth on his legs. She could feel Mulder squirming beneath her as he pumped his hard on into her lower abdomen.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled as another slap came down on her ass. Only this time, he let his hand stay on her skin as he cupped her sex, undoubtably getting his entire palm wet by doing so. "Oh my god, you really love this don't you?" he asked almost astonished to himself.

"You turn me on so much, Mulder," she whined. She wasn't even supporting her weight, yet her legs were shaking. Then, suddenly as if supurred on by her words, he slid three fingers into her and started pumping them wildly. "Oh god," she whimpered, letting her head fall down as she smasked her tits even furthur onto his leg.

"Scully, you're so tight," he moaned reverently. She had to be soaking his leg. Simple as that. The slick sounds of wetness reverberating off the walls might have been embarassing if she wasn't so turned on. His hand picked up the pace, almost frantic now as he fucked her with his fingers and her glasses clattered onto the floor forgotten as they fell off her face from the force.

He changed the angle of his hand so that his knuckles were brushing against her clit with every thrust of his hand and it sent her over the edge. " _Fuck, Mulder!"_ she screamed, spasming against him. He didn't let go of her wrists and he kept doing something absolutely _incredible_ with his fingers while they were inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. There was something insanely hot about being at his complete mercy. Knowing that he could do absolutely anything he wanted to her.

It was trust, plain and simple.

When her shaking subsided, he all but picked her up and sat him on his lap, his aching erection plunging into her as he did so. They both moaned at the much needed friction and she reached blindly behind her so that their hands interlocked as she began riding him.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she could tell from his residual wetness on her stomach that he wasn't going to last long. She used his hands as leverage as she raised herself up so that he was almost out of her before plunging back down on him fully. Intermittenly, she'd sit flush against him and roll her hips a bit and eventually that's what sent him over the edge, crying out her name while grabbing her hands like a life line.

She didn't move to get off him immediately. Instead, leaning back against him like a chair as his arms entircled her waist and pulled her flush against him. "That was-" he started, out of breath.

"So fucking hot," she finished with a sated smile. They snuggled for a bit, absently noting that apparenly the Knicks had won during their powerfucking.

When she felt his semen sliding out of her and drying in her leg, she figured it was time to clean up. Earning a groan of protest from him, she stood up sorely and bent over to retrieve her glasses from the floor before sliding them back onto her face.

She giggled as she felt Mulder garb her at her hip joints and pull her back so that her ass was in front of his face. "Mulder," she laughed while trying to stand up, only to be kept in place by one of his hands.

She felt her stomach flutter in aftershocks of arousal as his thumb parted her lips and she felt him play with his come seeping from her opening. " _So fucking sexy_ " she heard him murmur to himself. Part of her was amused by that statment because at the same time he said it, she realized she'd kept her socks on the whole time. Arguably one of the lest sexy things someone could do.

Before she could joke about that, she felt his lips place gentle kisses all over her ass, covering all the places his hand had hit. Part of her wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but she didn't think either of them cared if it was. It was sweet. It was nice. And it was oh so Mulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr @gaycrouton!


End file.
